


Movie Magic

by AnnieRya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Summary: After her Uncle Jagged decides to run his mouth to a couple friends, Marinette and Nathaniel end up working on a Huge commission for a Movie and Lila tries to lie about knowing the movie and ends up digging her own hole.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 526





	Movie Magic

It was another day at DuPont with Lila being surrounded by Marinette's ‘friends’, They ditched her after Lila started lying about how the bluenette started bulling her, and as if the girls words were Gospel truth she was immediately forgotten when they went on an outing and even when they tried Lila would come up with a way to get her excluded “She ruined my shirt” “She copied my essay” and even went as far as to ‘Text Marinette’ and say she rudely declined.  
While they where holding court, She and Nathaniel were discussing their latest project “Are you sure this looks accurate?” asked Nathaniel, they were working together, He was doing set design and she was doing the costumes, “It looks okay Nat, does this look good.’’ She showed him her design of beautiful blue over the top dress that looked similar to robes, “That looks amazing.” he muttered in awe.

“What are you two doing?” Came a sickeningly sweet voice, the two looked up and saw Lila peering down at them, The turned there drawing pads off and forced a smile, “We where just working on a commission.” Marinette said, Lila’s eye’s lit up, “Oh what for, you know my friend Clara always asks for my help to come up with more dance movies and I couldn't stand the thought off charging people for my help.” she said dramatically.

Rose started to gush about how generous Lila was, Nathaniel went sent Mari a ‘you got to be kidding me look.’, “I mean what kind of people would charge for doing something they love, that’s just being greedy.’’ Lila finished, some of her sheep were glaring at the two.

“Well that’s just how businesses work.” Nathaniel said, “I mean that’s what professionals do.” Lila blinked in confusion, “Yeah you work with so many professionals you’ll understand right Lila.” Marinette said sarcastically, some of the class nodded, Lila huffed off after no getting the reaction she wanted.

Four months later 

“Have you guys heard of the new movie coming out,” Nino said excitedly,”Which one?” Alya asked, “It’s called The Start of a Legacy, look here.” He showed the group the trailer and The class was in awe of all the scenes and the beautiful designs, the trailer was very vague but intriguing known the less.

“Oh that movie,I know it because I’m friends with some of the people who worked on it,” Lila said, and they all stated hounding her with questions “Oh I love the dresses there so regal.” Rose said looking at the costumes, “I knew you guys would, my friend was the designer behind them.”Lila said. 

Marinette choked on her coffee “Marinette don’t be so rude,I’m just talking about my friends work." Lila said, Alya glared at her ‘Why do you have to be so jealous Mari.’, The girl took out an earbud “I’m sorry what were you saying?” She asked, “Oh lila was telling us about her friends movie.” Nathaniel said, “Oh what is it about?” Marinette asked.

“Oh it’s so romantic,The young naive Queen takes over and starts to fall in love with a Guard and the two are targeted, It’s such a tragedy.” Lila said, She went on and own about the ‘plot’, Marinette and Nathaniel walked out and began doubling over in laughter.

Two months Later  
The day after the Movies release all of the school was a buzz about the film the class walked down the hall and came upon a crowd of students surrounding Marinette and Nathaniel.

“I can’t believe the dresses Loreley wore, she looked like two different people.”

“Did you see the warrior outfits, girl was drop-dead beautiful, Literally.” 

“Don’t forget the set, I could live there.”

The students were gushing and Aurore Beauréal was asking the two for an interview for her blog, “What's going on?” Alya asked, “We were asking these two what's it like to work on a movie.” Marc said, “WHAT?” The class screamed, Lila was a bit pale.

“Look here.” Aurore showed them her phone with some of the behind the scenes clips, It was nothing like Lila described, heck the two leads were like siblings and it didn’t have a speck of romance in it, and to there shock there saw their two classmates on set, heck Marinette was in her own costume as a handmaid.

“Lila this isn’t what you told us.” Nino said, The class started to realize they were being lied to Lila tried to cover her ass “So its a bit different-” She tried to backtrack, “I POSTED ABOUT IT ON MY BLOG” Alya shouted and then the screaming match began.

Marinette and Nathaniel just rolled their eyes and went back to talking to their peers.


End file.
